bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Vergil Sanctus
Vergil is a 2nd year University student who is not only your everyday convenience clerk....but he's a friggin' Fullbringer! Appearance Vergil is a 19 year old adolescent male who is quite tall standing at 6'6" with an athletic build and light brown skin. He has dark blue hair with light blue eyes, he usually dresses in a formal or semi-casual fashion and fancies jackets and trench jackets/coats. He has no facial hair and he would like to keep it that way. Personality Vergil is a very nice and generous but he is also a very cynical person, he sees majority of humans as dirtbags that only act in self-interest and have little true concern for others. He has a very stern disposition on morals and for the most part sees things in black and white, he believes that freedom was meant to be something truly positive but instead humanity has turned it into something repulsive. He however keeps these thoughts to himself as anyone he mentions them too are easily offended. This has lead to him developing a reclusive personality and he became a hikikomori as a way to "detoxify" himself of societies vices. Despite with him being sick of the people around him, he is one of the most peaceful people alive and loves meeting new people in hope that they aren't unpleasant. But he'll never back down from a fight, if they're asking for it then he'll give it to them. He's also a very good friend for one to have because he'll stick by his comrade's side until the end unless they stray down a path that he refuses to go. He can be headstrong and obstinate at times resulting in him making some mistakes but he's willing to accept the consequences as long it's for the greater good. When it comes to decision making he focuses on the "smart" thing to do rather than the "right" thing, he always tries to go for the most rational decision possible. And although he likes being able to converse with someone, he is absolutely TERRIBLE at people-to-people interaction. Although he means well and he doesn't intentionally insult people, he can be unintentionally very blunt and rude. And he has a habit of making snide comments... Likes Solitude, a lot of food, sleeping, spectating others, and being tested (and I'm not talking about school) Dislikes Loud people, morons, being surrounded by others, and anything he deems "pointless" or "stupid" History I'll get to this, when I'm not so busy at the moment... Powers and Abilities Fullbring "Holy Mirror" allows Vergil to take use of any object that casts a visible reflection of an image (most preferably mirrors, windows, and water) and use it as a gateway or portal to send himself or anything else through. The alternate world he can pull himself or those things to is called "Limbo", but Limbo only works on places that Vergil has already been meaning he can't send Levanin to Russia (at least not yet :3). Limbo is activated when he activates his Mirror Cross and turns it into it's true form, a scythe with a transparent chain wrapped around his wrist. ''-Non-Combat Abilities-'' Vergil can access Limbo by using Holy Mirror in it's cross form as a "key" travel to places that he's already been by sticking it and twisting in a reflection large enough to send his body through. And no he can't time travel to the past or the future, he can only do this on the Earth plane and it's ineffective anywhere else. Ability 1 Vergil spins his scythe in front of him at a very fast speed, it spins so fast to a point where it spins and still increases speed by itself. As it does the spinning scythe begins to cast a "reflection" of what's in front of it. To simply put it, anything that hits that reflection is repelled back at the caster like a mirror. Ability 2 This ability causes the blade of Vergil's scythe to glow a bright white light and when he slashes it, it sends a compressed slicing wave of energy at his opponent like Getsuga Tensho. If the attack is blocked or it hits something, it explodes on contact. Ability 3 This ability allows Vergil to use the transparent chain on his scythe to spin it in a high velocity circle. After it gains enough speed, he then whips it at his opponent at a very fast speed giving them very little time to react and it does mainly impact damage. He can also use this ability in a "Spider-Man" or "Scorpion" fashion to close the distance between him and his opponent. Equipment Vergil is usually seen carrying a bookbag or knapsack that isn't quite filled with his school books but actually his combat equipment when he has to play hero and all that fun stuff, his materials usually are: * His pocket mirror (although he does keep a few spares) * A box of 100+ metal sewing needles * 5 water bottles * A zippo lighter * An occasional medium to large sized picture frame wrapped in newspaper containing a mirror Manipulations Statistics Trivia * His voice is English Dub Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto Shippuden * He likes little kids and has a soft spot for babies * He throws dictionaries and bars of soap at people when he's pissed off * He usually drinks after a very close fight usually screaming. "Holy fuck!!!" * He hates animals, especially buffalos and sea lions Quotes Optional.